Ahsoka and Padme: A Star Wars Roleplay
Written in colloboration with The Legendary Snake and Solo890 Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. Prologue The Jedi Order had just been destroyed. Chancellor Palpatine ordered the Clone armies to storm the Jedi Temple, ransacking it and eliminating all within it's walls. The future of the Republic was in the balance and many were unsure of what would occur. Ahsoka Tano, a former Jedi knight, was among them. She had taken up residence in the underworld of Coruscant after she had left the order six months ago. A decision that just might have saved her life. Ahsoka concerned for her old friends headed to the one place she new would be safe, the apartment of her friend Senator Padme Amidala. Chapter 1: Terrible News Ahsoka entered Padme's apartment to find the senator sitting on her sofa looking distraught. Ahsoka looked to her left to see what looked to be a Jedi Temple speeder leaving the apartment. She decided to see what was bothering her friend. "Padme!', Ahsoka walked up to Padme and placed her hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong? Where's Anakin and Obi-Wan? I saw the Jedi Temple being attacked. You could see it burning for miles". Ahsoka sat down next to Padme. “Ahsoka, Anakin has turned to the dark side” Padmé said. Ahsoka gasped in disbelief, "What? That...That can't be true!". Ahsoka was shocked. ”I couldn’t believe it either when Obi-Wan told me”. Padmé told Ahsoka. Ahsoka still dazed by the news, "But why? How? How could he?". Ahsoka buried her face in her hands, attempting to conceal her tears. ”I dont know what could have caused this to happen to Anakin, I fear it’s cause he wasn’t aloud the rank of master” said Padmé. Ahsoka lifted her face up and rubbed her eyes. "What...What are we going to do?". “We are going to stop this“ said Padmé. Ahsoka pulled herself together, "How? Do you know where he is?". ”Obi-Wan said something about Mustafar, I think we should start there“ Padmé said. Ahsoka stood up with a look of slight conviction, "Then lets go and get to the bottom of this!". Ahsoka and Padmé boarded a ship, they set course to Mustafar “Ahsoka, we have arrived” Padmé stated. Ahsoka looked out the bridge and over at the landing pad. She reached out with the force, "He's here Padme...and he knows we are here. Anakin is coming". “I’ll talk to him” Said Padmé with confidence. “If something goes wrong, your going to have to fight him” Ahsoka nodded, "I'll try. I don't know if I can do it". Ahsoka clenched her fist and thought of her former master. "Don't worry Padme I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you". Padme walked out the ship, Anakin was standing there waiting for her, the two of them talked but it ended with Padmé force chocked and passed out on the floor. Ahsoka walked out of the ship and called out to Anakin to stop. The fallen Jedi didn't listen. "What are you doing here?", he scowled. Ahsoka eyed Anakin with her icy blue eyes, "Stopping you!", Ahsoka then ignited her two lightsabers and charged at Anakin. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and laughed. "You're pathetic Ahsoka!", he then grabbed kicked Ahsoka in the gut knocking the wind out of her. He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground. Ahsoka was at Anakin's mercy when suddenly Obi-Wan showed up. “It’s over Anakin, let her go” said Obi- Wan. Anakin dropped Ahsoka. Ahsoka held her throat gasping for air. "Uahhh...", Ahsoka grunted as she got back on her feet ready to fight. She pulled out her lightsabers prepared to engage just as Obi-Wan now finished with his conversion with Anakin did the same. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged looks and charged Anakin. The two Jedi hammered him with everything they had. Anakin now enraged pulled deep into the dark side to push them both off. He unleashed a powerful force push that sent Obi-Wan and Ahsoka reeling backwards fifteen feet. Ahsoka still drained from he previous thrashing struggled to get up while Obi-Wan and Anakin entered a force beam struggle. The two pushing with all their energies against one another. Anakin was getting the upper hand against Obi-Wan. In this moment Ahsoka got to her feet and darted for Anakin, "RAGHHH!", she charged him head on. Anakin swung his lightsaber in her direction but in response she slid across the floor. Her lightsaber extended, she severed both of Anakin's legs above his knees. She then spinned upward a slice down off his extended hand he using the force with her shoto saber. She rolled to the side and called out to Obi-Wan, "NOW!". Obi-Wan then unleashed full power force wave at Anakin sending him flying off the edge of the platform toward the lava rivers below. On the way down he screamed, "I HATE YOU!". Ahsoka fell to her knees exhausted. Obi-Wan came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "He was like a brother to me Ahsoka...I understand how you feel". Ahsoka stood up, "No, I'm fine. He made his choice. Let's go". Obi-Wan picked up Padme and entered the ship along with Ahsoka. The group then traveled to Polis Massa to give Padme medical attention. When they arrive during they found Master Yoda and Senator Organa waiting for them. Bail immediately carried Padme to the operating room. Several moments later Padme awoke on the table as the medical droids were working with her. Padmé woke up confused, before she started to scream, the twins were on there way. The droids mange’s to get Padmé’s twins out and passed them to a healthy Padmé, she gave the one of the left “Leia” & the one of the right “Luke”. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan entered to room and each took one of the twins, Padmé them went to sleep. Padmé woke up an hour later, she went down the hall into a room with Yoda, Bail, Obi-Wan and ahsoka. They was going to discuus what was to happen to the twins. Chapter 2: Asoka’s alone time with Padmé The decsion had been to send Luke to Tattooine with Obi-Wan while Padmé and Ahsoka would look after Leia. Ahsoka and Leia has settled down on Naboo, the two of them both enjoyed looking after Leia, and while living together, Padmé began to grow even closer to Ahsoka. One morning Padmé was getting dressed and Ahsoka walked in, Padmé quickly covered her boobs. ”Ahsoka what, what you doing in here?” Padmé said in a way that gave the impression that she wanted Ahsoka to see her naked. Ahsoka blushed, "I didn't know you were in here. I was just coming to tell you that Leia had fallen aslepp in her bed". Ahsoka tried to hide her arousal at seeing Padme undressed. ”Well Ahsoka , I think it’s time is two have a bit of fun” Said Padmé as she walked over to Ahsoka, put her arms around her and kissed her. Ahsoka's eyes widened, she was caught off guard by Padme's sudden move of affection. The two of them had only been living together for a few months. Ahsoka however wasn't in the protest, Padme was kissing her real good. "Oh...Ah", Ahsoka thought to herself, "She's so good!". Ahsoka then met Padme's mouth with her tongue, inserting it into the Senator's mouth. Padmé pulled away “Ahsoka take your clothes off” Padmé walked over to her bed a lied on it in a sexy position. Ahsoka was stunned. Padme had been dropping her signals like crazy the last couple of weeks but nothing like this. Ahsoka however was eager to comply as she too wasn't harboring some feelings for her. Ahsoka pulled off her off her brown too and slid out of her boots and leggings. She took off her gloves as well, leaving only her under garments reamaining. Ahsoka then undid her her top letting fall to the ground exposing her breasts. Finally she pulled off her panties. Padmé and Ahsoka started to rub each other’s beautiful boobs, they licked each others pussys and they both have our a moan. “Oh Ahsoka, shove your finger up my pussy” said Padmé. Ahsoka smiled, Padme was really getting into this. "Why not two?", Ahsoka then slid two of her orange fingers into Padme's cunt. She thrusted them back and forth fingering her pussy. Padmé gave out a loud moan and shot push jucies all over Ahsoka‘s tits, “sorry about that” said Padmé. Ahsoka laughed, "Don't be sorry", Ahsoka climbed on top of Padme pressing her wet tits against Padme's stomach. Ahsoka then began to fondle and suck Padme's breasts. ”Oh yeah Ahsoka, we should do this more often” instead of doing things like watching the news, let’s just look after Leia and fuck 24/7” Padmé said. Ahsoka lifted her head up from sucking Padme's breast. She was having a great time after all and besides she wasn't a Jedi anymore and the Order itself no longer existed. "Why not? I think that would be fun!", Ahsoka smiled. Padmé began to lick all her fluids off Ahsoka‘s tits, she played with it in her mouth for second then swalowed it and kicked her lips “yum, that tastes good” Padmé said. Ahsoka moaned with pleasure a shame Padme cleaned her off. Ahsoka then stroke her head lekku, the most sensitive part of Her Togruta body. She hoped Padme would notice and take the head tail in hand, stimulating Ahsoka. She bit her lip in anticipation. Padmé took her Lekku in hand and started to play with it. She then proceeded to lick under Ahsoka‘s boobs to which she found a tattoo saying “Padmé made me lesbian“. Ahsoka gave a sigh of satisfaction as Padme played with her head tail while at the same time blushing from embarrassment that Padme had located her tattoo under her tits. ”When did you get that tattoo Ahsoka?” Padmé said in a sexual voice. Ahsoka smiled, "The day we moved in together here on Alderaan", Ahsoka continued to moan from the pleasure as Padme's licked her lekku and tits. ”oh Ahsoka I hope Leia grows up to be a sexy female so she can join in on this“ Padmé said. Ahsoka smiled, "Maybe one day, let's raise her good together and enjoy our time together as well". Ahsoka laid her head down over Padme's breasts in a comforting gesture. ”Ahsoka, I think Leia is crying” said Padmé. Ahsoka sighed, "I'll go see what's wrong". Ahsoka got up and as she did she kissed Padme on the cheek. She then left for Leia. Padmé got dressed, she grabbed some credits and went to the shop to get some baby items, once she got back ahsoka and Leia was asleep, so she put the stuff away and went to bed. Chapter 3: 25 Years later Leia was now an adult, it was her 21st birthday and Padmé and Ahsoka had a surprise waiting for her in her bedroom. Leia opened the door to see her mother and Ahsoka naked on her bed. “Come here and get some birthday love“ Padmé said. Without hesitation Leia stopped naked and jumped onto the bed with Padmé and Ahsoka. Ahsoka purred as Leia joined them. "She buried her face in Leia's tits, licking them all over. She then moved her hand over to one tit and began to fondle it while she sucked Leia's other nipple. Meanwhile Padmé was licking Leia’s Pussy, it was easy to tell that she’d been fingering it a lot. “I raised such a good, sexy girl” Padmé said. Leia moaned out with pleasure as Ahsoka and Padme came after her. Ahsoka noticed Leia's satisfaction and decided to take things up a notch. While leaving her hands down on Leia's tits groping them profusely Ahsoka met Leia's lips with her own. Ahsoka then extended her tongue into Leia's mouth, "She'all enjoy this!". Ahsoka told herself as Leia's tongue met her own. Padmé moved up Leia’s body and started to rub her tits, they were huge! “There’s a good girl” Padmé told Leia. Ahsoka saw that Padme had finished with Leia's pussy so she took it upon herself to insert three of her fingers into Leia's exposed cunt. Leia's cries of pleasure we're muffled by Ahsoka and her sharing a passionate kiss. The three of them stayed like that for hour, Padmé even out a strap on dildo and put it on. She then started to fuck Leia up the ass. By the end of it they later on the bed out of breath covered in pussy juice “Ok Ladies that was fun but I’m tired so it’s time for bed” Padmé said. They all got into the same bed and slept naked with each other. Ahsoka woke up first the next morning, so she took the liberty to go make breakfast for Padme and Leia. While she cooked she couldn't help but think of fucking them again and again, so Ahsoka took her hand and began to masterbate herself to the images in her mind all the while preparing their meal. Padmè woke up and went into the kitche, she saw Ahsoka fingering her pussy, she asked Ahsoka to put some push juice in the breakfast, which she did, Leia woke up and went into the room. They all sat down and ate their food that was covered in Ahsoka’s pussy juices. After Ahsoka finished her meal she turned and locked eyes with Padme and Leia, "I love you guys...I love you guys so much". Ahsoka said this as she sat naked and continued to stimulate herself from beneath the table. Padmé and Leia joined in. And that’s it, they lived as one big family that fucked all day for the rest of they lives. THE END notes from solo890 This was fun to write and I can’t wait to do this again! notes from The Legendary Snake I can't wait as well! This has been a blast to work on!